This invention relates to line scanners operating in the millimeter wave region, and more particularly to a semiconductor waveguide line scanner.
The background is set forth in said prior application and the references cited therein. We are not aware of any more pertinent prior art or other material information.
In the previous work, phase shifters have been disclosed in which the wavelength in a dielectric waveguide such as high resistivity silicon can be changed by attaching a semiconductor distributed PIN diode. Phase and amplitude changes were measured in a bridge at about 60 gigahertz. When the diode is conductive, the wavelength changes and hence phase measurements indicate a phase change. While this represents a significant advance in the state of the art, there is a difficulty that in some cases the change in attenuation is also high and the loss in electromagnetic energy is undesirably high for practical use.